


Edge of Reason

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [43]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Public Biting, Public Bloodsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Some jobs come with more risk than others. Stealing from Klaus was riskier than most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caroline is a badass ninja vampire. Her mission is to steal something from the Original Hybrid.

“You know, sweetheart, fool me once,” Klaus Mikaelson murmured against the shell of her ear. “I can be indulgent. You’re a smart, pretty girl and I like that you’re clever. Fool me twice, though, and I want blood.”

Caroline went stiff, but his arm slipped around her waist, holding her against his chest. Her went wide at the feel of him. Specifically, the parts pressing against her butt. They were standing in the middle of a rather sizable gathering, and he hadn't bothered to be subtle. Before she could draw in a breath, his lips feathered against her pulse and there was a sudden, sharp pain as fangs dug into her skin. She pressed her nails into his arm as he brought his wrist up.

“Drink.”

Her knees nearly failed her at the first taste. Shuddering, body going taunt and aroused, she released him when he slowly pulled away from her skin, tongue a hot lave on the healing wound. Klaus spun her around then, and dragged the pads of his fingers across her bloody lips, before he licked them clean. Her insides were reeling at the blatant claim he’d made in front of so many, when he’d only set eyes on her _once_ before this. Temper gathered in her chest as her high faded, and her eyes narrowed.

He smiled at her agitated expression and stepped back, appearing unruffled and perfect if not for the gold bleeding into his gaze.

“Next time, I’ll take it as foreplay, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi I wanted to ask if you could please write a second and longer part with smut from the Caroline is a vampire ninja drabble? I loved it and esp the last line with the foreplay left me wanting more.

“Champagne, sweetheart?”

Caroline shifted her gaze and frowned at the hybrid holding a flute in her direction. She’d been unamused when she’d realized Klaus was at the gallery, even less amused when he’d caught her gaze and dimpled in her direction.He'd known exactly what he he'd done those months ago in front of his guests. Her sex life had seriously dried up as word had spread about his little claim. Lips pressed tightly together, she shook her head.

“My mom warned me about boys and uncovered drinks.”

A little, curling smile that tugged at one dimple. “Yes, your mother the Sheriff. Sound advice. I can open a bottle, if you’d prefer.”

“I do not.” She let the words cut, gazed hardening at his reference to her human life. Her mother was retired in a lovely little retirement community in Florida, and she was blissfully unaware of her daughter’s preferred method of relieving boredom.

Instead of irritation, amusement colored his face as a waiter appeared and took the glasses. His gaze shifted before she could ask what he wanted, studying the painting she’d been considering. “Do you like art, Caroline?”

“I like to steal it.”

“Yet, you’ve been quiet. No heists." A flick of his pretty lashes, gaze sliding back to hers with a hint of a challenge in his eyes. "Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?”

Caroline scoffed, “Hardly.”

She’d be damned if she admitted that finding something she wanted that _wasn_ ’ _t_ owned by Klaus was becoming increasingly difficult. He’d been going on a little bit of a buying spree, the _ass_. His eyes told her knew or suspected, anyway. She'd made one tiny miscalculation and he’d somehow sussed out her tastes, snapping up items that she’d been aiming to steal with unnerving accuracy.

“And yet…”

“And yet nothing,” she dismissed as she turned to leave. “I just haven’t found anything worth my effort.”

The soft, richly amused laughter that followed her as she walked away had her swallowing. Hard. As did the caress of her name as he spoke to her back.

“I suppose I’ll have to see what I can do about that, Caroline.”


End file.
